Jinx: A MadArcher One-Shot
by FictionAddict9
Summary: Popular Margot West just came home and just came out, much to everyone's surprise. Now both boys and girls are curious to see who the stunning beauty will take to the annual food fair. But no one is more surprised, or more curious, than "crazy" Tilly. {AU for RabbitBow, CuriousArcher, Wonder Archer, Wonderbow fans}


Her tower of toothpicks and olives nearly crumpled when Tilly heard the conversation behind her.

"Check out the new babe."

"She's not new. Her name's Margot."

"Her mom set up the party. She used to live here."

"I've never seen her before. You think she'd give me her number?"

"Don't count on it, lover boy. I hear you're not her type."

"Oh. Guess the rumors are true then."

"Tilly, what's wrong?" asked her Papa.

Tilly looked up and smiled, trying not to listen anymore to what was said.

"Nothing Papa. Just bored is all."

"Bored? Had enough of your friends, have you?"

He gestured to the group behind her and Tilly glanced over her shoulder to see the guy and girls wave at them.

"Hey Detective Rogers. Hey Tilly," one girl greeted.

Tilly watched as they didn't stay but moved on. People she grew up with and she still didn't feel any kind of companionship. She didn't mind, at least they were kinder than when they were younger. She jumped off the bar stool and grabbed her father by the forearm.

"Let's go," Tilly urged.

"I think we ought to say goodbye to the guest of honor," Detective Rogers reminded her.

She could almost say her mind blacked out at the thought of crossing the room toward the gorgeous figure surrounded by their old school mates. Unlike Tilly, she had no problems drawing people in or making them linger. Tall, fit, and most impressively, assured.

"She looks busy. I'm sure she won't mind."

Margot West would never give her the time of day and she could never offer anything extraordinary. After all, they didn't call her bonkers for nothing.

* * *

Tilly was ready to beat her head against the fryer if she had to listen to another group of gaggling no-bodies talk about the hottie working at Roni's bar. Not that she had any valid opinion about the specific subject, but she felt she ought to act indignant if the person of interest wasn't actually present to do it herself. Drew had something to say about her crazy behavior, which earned him a good handful of powder in the face and earned Tilly a good lecture from Sabine.

"Tilly, get a move on! We're going to be late," Detective Rogers called out, ready to lock up their apartment.

Tilly rushed out the front door, zipping up her backpack and waited for him to open the car door.

"Sorry Papa," she apologized.

She saw the look he sent her, but he didn't say anything until they were driving down toward Tilly's workplace.

"What's the matter, love? Your head is farther away than usual."

"It's nothing-"

"Don't say it's nothing."

"It's this city, Papa. They're talking and whispering and-"

"Gossiping."

"Yes, gossiping. It's all rather rude."

"Yes, it can be. But I don't see why that would bother you so much."

"You shouldn't talk about people like you already know them."

"And let me guess, the person everyone is talking about is the West lass."

Tilting her head to the side, Tilly looked to her Papa with less than subtle curiosity.

"What do you know about her?"

"Oh, so you deem it right to talk about her if I know something?"

Tilly huffed and turned her gaze back forward on their drive.

"I know she's quite the looker."

"Papa!"

"That's not gossip, love, just truth. Always has been, if I recall. Made her pretty popular with your school chums. And she's only grown more into it, much like yourself."

Tilly bit her fingernails at the compliment, not feeling at all beautiful like the perfect Margot.

"But she's not perfect, Tilly," Detective Roger countered. Tilly looked to him, wondering how he read her thoughts.

"You forget about that habit of talking out loud," he teased her. Tilly punched him in the arm, making him wince and laugh at the same time.

"She has flaws too. For one, she's stubborn as a mule. Probably gets that from her mother. And she tended to befriend some people with questionable motives."

Tilly reflected on that, remembering the mean girls that would surround Margot like worker bees to the queen. Their presence was what probably scared Tilly the most in school. Not that Margot herself bullied anyone, but when her back was turned, her friends made sure everyone knew their place.

"But she's also brave. Venturing out on her own like that, so young. Not a wicked bone in her body from how she spoke about the people she's met. Traveling must have opened her mind."

"And her prospects," Tilly muttered.

"Tilly!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Alright, enough talk. Off you go," he ordered, pulling up next to Sabine's food truck.

Turning around to say goodbye to him, Tilly saw on his face that he had more to say.

"And maybe try focus on work rather than cute blondes," he advised her.

With the grace of a goldfish, Tilly bid her papa goodbye and walked up to the food truck, completely ready to rid herself of thoughts of said cute blondes.

* * *

Tilly was feeling good today. Not too busy, so she was able to walk around more with Sabine's free samples and she figured she had more than enough before she had to return to the truck for more. She followed the sidewalk for a bit until she came upon a bench with a lone occupant, their face turned away from her.

"Hey Margot!" cried a girl, catching the bench sitter's attention.

Tilly's classic awkwardness came out in a splendid show of her nearly tripping over her own feet and spilling the samples. Luckily, or annoyingly enough, neither of the other girls noticed her.

"Oh hey, um…" Margot greeted, looking taken back than actually thrilled.

"Shelby. We used to run track together."

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ditz out."

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing way out here?"

"Thought I'd get some fresh air."

"And some beignets?"

"Of course."

"I've been looking forward to eating some at Taste of the Heights. I heard you were going too."

"Yeah, it should be fun," Margot deflected, wrapping her coat tighter around her.

"I was thinking, how about we-"

Uh-oh. Tilly could almost laugh at Margot's deer in headlight's expression.

"Hey Margot!" Tilly exclaimed, cutting Shelby off.

"Hey!" Margot replied with a wide, desperate smile of surprise on her face.

Tilly made sure Shelby took notice how she included herself in their private circle and continued to speak with Margot.

"Here are your beignets, saved the best for last. Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Maybe she was laying it on a little thick, but Tilly rather liked putting it into Shelby's head that Margot was waiting for her.

"Not at all. Um, did you want to join us too, uh," Margot blanked again.

"No, that's fine. Thanks."

Tilly couldn't help the petty grin that graced her face, as Shelby looked less than happy in failing her task. Tilly plopped herself down next to Margot on the bench and handed her one of the baked, powered goods from her tray.

"You can breathe now. She's gone."

"Thanks. For this, and saving me just now," Margot said, nudging Tilly's shoulder with her own.

Tilly literally felt the touch shoot straight to her toes, making them wiggle in her boots.

"I imagine that happens to you a lot?"

"Less than you'd think. But she came out of no where."

"Like a bandersnatch."

"A what?"

"The creature from Through the Looking-Glass."

At the blank look on Margot's face, Tilly huffed because she didn't expect to feel the disappointment in her stomach. Why would this girl remember her from twelfth grade English Lit?

"I feel bad for you," Tilly offered instead.

"Thanks," Margot smiled.

"And I feel bad for her too."

Margot raised an eyebrow at Tilly's sympathy, making Tilly realized she forgot to keep her thoughts inside. When Margot's expression didn't change, Tilly figured she was waiting for further explanation.

"Well, I can't imagine going up to someone like you and feeling like I couldn't be enough."

"I never said that. And I'm nothing special," Margot countered.

Tilly about rolled her eyes at the claim but the look on Margot's face suggested that might not be appreciated.

"I like to think I'm worth having a conversation to my face rather than behind my back," Margot confided, biting into beignet.

A rock of guilt sank in Tilly's stomach at the memory of her car drive to work. Here she was judging others for gossiping when she herself knew nothing of this new Margot.

"Well, you came to the right bench. So eat, and if you want, we can definitely talk."

And they did. For longer than Tilly was probably allowed. And in the end, it was Margot who was the one surprised by the time.

"I should probably get back. Roni is sure to notice my break is over by now," Margot said lamely.

Though Tilly laughed at the less than excited expression on Margot's face. Both girls stood up from the bench, and when Tilly made to shift the weight of the tray, Margot reached over to grasp the handles.

"Here let me get that for you," she insisted.

Though it wasn't cold outside, Tilly felt her hands shiver handing the tray off to Margot. She merely smiled and walked back to the truck, where both Sabine and Drew greeted Margot with exuberance.

"There's my favorite foodie!" Sabine cried happily.

"Hey Sabine, sorry to bother your salesgirl while she was working," Margot apologized on Tilly's behalf.

"As long as she's making good on a valued customer."

"Yes, no bother at all," teased Drew.

If she knew Sabine wouldn't rebuke her for wasting product, Tilly would have gladly thrown a beignet at Drew's mischievous face.

"Ignore him," Tilly warned Margot.

"We'll see you tonight?" asked Sabine.

"Wouldn't miss it," she assured Sabine, before turning to Tilly, "Thanks again."

Taking the tray back, Tilly merely smiled and watched as Margot made her way back to the bar. From inside the truck above, Tilly could hear Drew humming a love song.

"Oh shut it," Tilly cried out to him.

"Got a case of young love, eh Tilly?" he asked her.

"Not in the least," Tilly countered, stepping into the truck, and watched Sabine drop a new batch into the fryer.

"Leave her alone, Drew. I think she's sweet, Tilly," Sabine comforted her blushing protégé.

* * *

Tilly was helping close up the truck until they met up for the fair, when she caught Drew teasing Sabine with a kiss on her hand, hindering her task. Tilly smiled, taking in the way Sabine looked truly happy.

"Sabine, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Tilly."

"How do you two make it work? Especially when you are you and Drew is… Drew?"

Sabine nearly laughed herself into tears, while Drew pretended to be the utmost affronted.

"Well, it wasn't easy at first. He's such a lazy bum."

"And she's a control freak."

"But once we got past our differences, we discovered who we were truly deep down. And what we could be for each other."

Tilly mulled over their experiences, looking down at her boots.

"Are you afraid it won't work with you and Margot?"

"I don't know how we could be even friends. She's got the whole town falling at her feet and I'm just the mad loon that talks to herself because she scares everyone off."

"You don't scare anyone, sweet girl," Sabine promised, wrapping her arms around the worried young woman in a hug.

She pulled back to see tears at the edge of Tilly's eyes.

"Tilly, you can't be afraid to dig a little deeper to get to the heart of another person. You never know what you'll find."

Sabine wiped the tears away and pinched Tilly's round cheeks with affection.

"Now, go on. We'll see you tonight at the skate park."

Tilly nodded and walked toward her Papa's waiting car, making sure to clean her face before he caught sight of her.

* * *

The annual food fair was a hit. Everyone flooded in when the skate park opened its gates and the smell from all the different trucks caused stomachs to growl. It infuriated Tilly that she wasn't enjoying herself half as much if she hadn't known that a certain bar-tending, food-loving, world-traveler was standing her up.

"Tilly, why don't you get out of your head and go talk to people. These beignets won't sell themselves," Sabine ordered.

Tilly nodded, knowing it would do no good for anyone if she let her disappointment rain on their parade. Even if she didn't see Margot again, she at least knew how she felt about the whole situation.

Not much time passed before a gentle hand pat her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Margot, looking nothing but less than magnificent even at a skate park.

"Hey! Tilly, right?"

Recalling Margot's inability to remember Shelby this afternoon, Tilly couldn't help but think she had been dumped in the same category after all.

"Figures you wouldn't remember me."

"I'm sorry, that was obviously the wrong approach," Margot replied quickly, "I know who you are, Tilly. You used to sit in front of me in English Lit, you would scratch your head a lot with your pencil."

Tilly's face began to feel warm at Margot's recollection. Not only did Margot remember her, but she noticed one of Tilly's quirks that most would find repulsive.

"Your hair's gotten longer," Robin commented, reaching up to push a stray piece of Tilly's blonde curl behind her ear.

"I just got here, but you wouldn't happen to be taking a break soon, would you?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"I thought I'd return the favor and treat you to the other vendors. We could do some eating, some walking, and some more eating. I'm a big fan of food."

"It is a food fair."

"So?" Margot drew the word out, long and torturous.

"I don't think Sabine would mind if I take it early."

"Cool!"

Tilly laughed at what she deemed Margot's over exuberance, "I'll be right back."

Margot watched Tilly return to the truck with her tray of beignets, feeling that things were finally turning up for them.

"There you are," Kelly greeted Margot, as she walked hand in hand with her fiancé, "I wondered when you would finish looking at yourself in the mirror and join us."

"Hey Mom. Hey Chad," greeted them, with a hug each.

"Well after your decision making, you look nice. All for the fair?" Chad complimented, his own sense of humor thrown in.

At that exact moment, Tilly came out of the truck sans her work shirt on, but she muttered something to herself before going back inside. Margot watched with patience and the most obvious adoration.

"Ah, so this is why you are always out of breath coming back from your breaks. I thought you were getting hot and heavy in the backroom," Kelly teased her daughter.

Margot's cheeks went up in flames and she desperately hoped Tilly hadn't heard her mother's less than flattering assumption.

"You two are adorable together."

"Can we please not jinx this?"

"Jinx what?"

"Whatever I hope this to be."

"I'm going to grab us a bite, I'll leave you two to chat," Chad interrupted them, with a kiss to Kelly's temple.

Both ladies smiled at his less than subtle escape before Kelly looked to her Margot with affection.

"Darling, why are you so anxious? It can't be because of this girl."

"Here's the thing," Margot started, unsure where to start really, "Tilly is probably the coolest person I know. She's not afraid to speak her mind, or that's what I first thought when I saw her at school. But knowing now that she feels the same things I do, I can't help but feel less scared myself. Does that make sense?"

Kelly nodded, smiling at her daughter's passionate declaration. Unknown to both of them, Tilly could hear most of what Margot was saying.

"And I don't know how I got so lucky with everyone welcoming me since I came back to Hype Town. Everyone except Tilly, she didn't speak to me once at the party. So yes, I went all the way to Rollin' Bayou even though it was more than three miles away from the bar. And it took me up until now to really talk to her because she obviously didn't think anything to talk to the recently new gay girl. Which can only mean one thing…"

Both Kelly and Tilly's eyebrows creased, hearing the sudden loss of confidence in Margot's usually strong voice.

"I'm obviously not worth her time," Margot confessed, with a humorless laugh.

Tilly decided that's when she needed to step in,

"I never said that," she argued.

Caught up in her revelation in exposing herself to the object of her crush, Margot didn't see her mother make a quiet get away.

"So, you spending time with me, asking me out," Tilly hedged, "was because you like me?"

"I worried you thought the worst of me. Just another ploy of Margot West to get attention."

"I would never think that of you. And no one else does either. Everyone thinks only the best of you."

"Everyone?"

Tilly had to turn away and bite her lip, feeling the nerves rush the food up her stomach.

"I used to see you, surrounded by your track team and your friends. You looked like you hated it."

"I did. I'm not surprised you could tell, even back then. You were always so astute," Robin complimented, before teasing Tilly, "You watched me?"

"Just a couple times."

"I saw you too," Robin said quietly.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Tilly blurted, not realizing she had Margot's full attention to be seeing her green irises so clearly.

"Tilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hoping I didn't put on a ton of lip gloss for nothing," Margot muttered, almost as if thinking out loud, before stepping closer practically toe to toe.

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

Across the way on a bench, Detective Rogers watched his daughter experience her first case of companionship, when Kelly asked to join him, and together they enjoyed a bag of beignets and a flask of something warm

"Did you know all this time that Margot had been lurking around Sabine's?" Kelly asked the proud papa.

"Know? I planted her there. I told her the night of the party that Tilly recently started working at the food truck. But when Tilly came home the next day without saying anything, I figured your world traveler hadn't worked up the courage yet."

"It was around the time I mentioned your birthday party for Tilly when Margot decided so suddenly to come home. Just in time for the annual fair she reasoned, but I thought there might be more."

"Finally, I'm glad they can be friends."

"Friends? Oh, Detective, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."


End file.
